Devices for producing reinforcements of the type mentioned at the outset are already known.
One known device is configured as an expansion device which has a plurality of adjustment rods which in the axial direction are adjustable relative to one another, in each case one radially adjustable guide for adjusting longitudinal rods of the reinforcement being articulated on the adjustment rods. The adjustment rods in turn interact with an adjustment plate which by virtue of detents on the adjustment rod delimit an actuating path of the adjustment rods.
By way of a suitable arrangement of the detents on the adjustment rods and of an adjustment of the adjustment rods, and thus of an adjustment of longitudinal rods of a reinforcement, it is possible for a shape of the reinforcement to be changed.